One Moment Please
by paxromilly
Summary: Sasuke is a busy business man and Naruto misses him. One day, Naruto has a fabulous idea to get Sasuke into bed. One moment is all he needs, but will it work?


**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit off this. I'm only a humble fan who loves Naruto.

* * *

Naruto's heart beat a million miles per minute when he saw Sasuke wearing nothing but a towel over his hips.

_I would like me some of that, he thought_.

"Naruto, where's the lotion?" said Sasuke. "Don't tell me we ran out."

"There's another bottle inside the closet. Want me to go get it?"

Sasuke nodded while he picked out his clothes from the drawer.

"Okay. Which one, which one?" whispered Naruto as he looked over their arrangement of body care products. His eyes settled on a red bottle deviously named "Slip 'N' Slide lubricant." Naughty ideas formed into his mind. "This will do."

"Here," he said, throwing it to Sasuke who caught it gracefully with one hand. "By the way, where are you going?"

I have a business meeting with a foreign company who wants to work with us on their new project. I don't really know the details yet." Sasuke opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of the lotion over his chiseled arms.

"Sounds important. Nervous?"

"What for? They're coming to ask _me_ for help, not the other way around. I'm not looking forward to it, however. It's just another boring business meeting."

"When do you need to leave?" asked Naruto.

"In an hour. Why?"

"Well, I know what will get you excited for this meeting."

Sasuke raised an inquisitive brow.

"Oh?"

"Yes," said Naruto, inching closer to Sasuke. "First, look down at the bottle in your hand."

Sasuke held up the bottle to his face. Naruto watched his natural, calm expression contort itself into one of horror.

"Lube?!" he roared.

"Uh-huh."

"You're telling me the lotion I've been spreading over my body was lube? I can't go out like this!"

"Relax. We have an hour. That's plenty of time to—"

"No."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking about, stupid. I'm not doing it. Ugh. I need to shower again; I smell like cherries."

Naruto sighed. "There goes my plan…"

Naruto heard the shower run in their bathroom. He stood outside the door. "Look, I'm sorry for tricking you. You just looked real sexy and I wanted a moment alone with you. You've been overworking yourself so much that we never have time to ourselves"

Silence.

"Though you have to admit it was pretty funny. Don't take it so seriously."

More silence.

"Well, say something you bastard; don't leave me hanging!"

Even more silence.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto, worriedly. He rattled the door knob; it was unlocked. "I'm coming in."

Steam filled the tiny bathroom. Sasuke loved taking hot showers even in the summer, which puzzled Naruto. Wouldn't that make him feel hotter? Naruto sauntered over to the shower curtain.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You weren't answering." Naruto peeled open the curtain warily. He saw Sasuke lying on the tub unconscious, water splashing dangerously close to his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed his lover's arms and pulled him up to his feet. He slapped his back to force out any water in his lungs. Sasuke coughed.

"Thank god," Naruto whispered.

Relieved, Naruto set him down on their bed and then left to mop up the water in the bathroom. When he returned, Sasuke was awake.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"You fell in the shower and blacked out."

Sasuke touched his skull gingerly, feeling for any bumps. "It was the lube." he said.

"N-no way." said Naruto, his cheeks turning red.

"Your damn lube made me slip and you know it." he hissed.

"It was an accident! How was I supposed to know your clumsy ass would slip? At least I saved you."

"Tch. Whatever. What time is it? Am I late?" said Sasuke, getting up.

"Wait. You can't go; you just hit your head! Lie down. I'll call the doctor."

Naruto took out his cell phone and started dialing some numbers.

"I'm going Naruto. Forget the doctor, I'm fine." Sasuke put on his business suit before Naruto could finish retaliating.

"Sasuke!"

"See you later, idiot. Maybe I'll finish what you started…my way." Sasuke said huskily.

Naruto gulped. He wanted to finish what he started, but he was anxious to see his boyfriend leave the house and drive away.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I will continue. Should I? :)


End file.
